marvel_comics_earth5198fandomcom-20200215-history
Raven Darkholme
' Raven Darkholme', also known as Mystique, is a shapeshifting mutant and a prominent member of both the Hellfire Club and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Origin Little is known about Mystique's past. Due to the fact that she can eliminate the outward signs of aging with her ability, it is not known how old she is. Her powers manifested when she was twelve years old, and she claims she had to "fight just to survive". It is known, however, that Mysique has lived in a great deal of different places around the world, leading her to have several husbands and children with various men. Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Metamorphing: Mystique can psionically alter the formation of her cells at will. As a result, she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex and wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another person's retina pattern in her own eyes, finger and palm prints, skin pore patterns, smells to overlap the original being, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voice prints. Her body is not limited to only mimicking purely organic appearance; she also has the ability to create the appearance of clothing and other materials out of her own body, including glasses, zippers, identity cards, handbags, and even test tubes. Mystique was once exposed to dangerous levels of radiation in order to save the life of Toad. The process dramatically boosted her powers so that she could now morph her body into taking certain desired physical traits depending on her situation at the time. Examples of this new ability include gaining night vision, wings on her back, talons on her fingers, sharp fangs, natural body armor, a mermaid-like tail, and she could even compress her body into a nearly two-dimensional state to glide on air currents and survive an explosion. She has also demonstrated being able to use her metamorphic ability to enhance her physical capabilities, such as her strength, speed, agility, durability, reflexes, senses, longevity, and regenerative capabilities. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Mystique is a highly skilled combatant. Her skills rival those of the Black Widow and Captain America. Multilingualism: Mystique has stated that she knows at least eleven languages. Besides her presumably native German and English, she has demonstrated fluency in Spanish, Portuguese, French, Farsi, Korean, Swedish, and Czech. Covert Operations: She is highly strategic in covert operations. Acting Marksmanship Weaknesses Unchangeable Body Mass: While she can make herself look exactly like a person who is physically larger than herself, she will not weigh as much as the actual person does as she is unable to add extra mass to her body, even while shapeshifting. Schizophrenia: Mystique's shapeshifting physiology causes her brain to suffer from constant and subtle shifts in her neural tissue that have manifested in the form of schizophrenia. Her personality often changes, making her volatile and unpredictable. Occasionally, she will have telepaths stabilize her mind, although this is a difficult task that only powerful telepaths can accomplish, so Mystique has difficulty finding a trustworthy telepath to do so. Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Darkholme Family Category:Adler Family